


We'll Work (This) Out

by TheLollipopKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLollipopKing/pseuds/TheLollipopKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel doesn't need to get fit. He's perfectly the fine the way he is, God dammit, even if he does get out of breath getting out of bed. Okay sure, maybe running isn't so bad, and he guesses that since Sam got new running gear it would be a shame to waste an opportunity like this and HELLO BEAUTIFUL why of COURSE I'll come running with you Sam, why didn't you say sooner?</p>
<p>AKA the time that Sam convinces Gabriel to get into shape</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Work (This) Out

Gabriel doesn't need to get fit.

Okay, that's a lie, but is it his fault if he prefers sweets over marathons? ...Maybe. But who gives a crap, right? It's his body, he can do what he wants with it. Even if, technically, he's just making things worse for himself and- whatever. The point is, he's not gonna start running any time soon.

This was a perfectly solid thing to live by, at least until a week ago. Enter Sam-Fucking-Winchester with his stupidly gorgeous, well, everything, and Gabriel knows he's screwed. He knew that from the moment he came bounding up the steps last week, with a goofy little grin on his face and fully clad in gym gear, ushering Gabriel out the door. No actually, he knew it from the moment the kid walked into his life.

So that's why he's stood outside Sam's apartment wearing shorts and the least dorky T-shirt he could find, in  _January_ of all times because Sam just couldn't pick a better month, could he? He shivers as the cold hits his legs. Honestly, the things Gabriel did for his friends and their nice asses.

There's some shouting going on inside the house, so he's hesitant to knock. He catches words like "Dammit" and "Him, really?" and "I don't-"

The door suddenly swings open, and Gabriel remembers  _exactly_ why he agreed to this when he gets a good look at Sam. When he finally looks up at Sam after oggling him shamelessly, the kid is grinning at him wide, making Gabriel's chest thud painfully.

"Gabriel, I didn't um... I wasn't expecting you until 9:00" Sam shuts the door behind him.

Gabriel frowns a bit and checks his phone again, just making sure he had got the time right. Yup, nine o'clock on the dot.

"Did you throw your brain out along with half your outfit? You know I never show up early, Sammich." Gabriel raises his eyebrow at Sam. "You okay kiddo?"

Sam shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, just... Brothers, y'now?"

Gabriel nods, unconvinced, but he lets the subject drop. "You ready to get your Forrest Gump on?"

Sam laughs, and the tension seems to leak out of him. "Only if you can keep up, short ass."

"Oh believe me, you're gonna get your ass handed to you after this." Gabriel smirks, trying not to shiver as another jet of wind hits him.

Sam looks like he's about to say something, but he smiles and pulls Gabriel along. "Race you to the park?"

"Only if you don't trip me up this time, asshole." Gabriel says light-heartedly. He looks over to Sam, who's quickly taken off without so much as a warning. Gabriel laughs and follows after him, almost knocking over an old lady and a group of teenagers in his path. Man that kid can run. He tries his best to stay focused as he charges after Sam, but it's difficult when there's a perfect view of his ass while running close behind him. Sam looks over his shoulder briefly, before picking up the speed and going even faster up a hill. Gabriel forces himself to concentrate. He needs to up his game. Even if Sam is too damn distracting for his own good.

Sam ends up winning - of course he does - but Gabriel makes a big show out of losing anyway, just to see Sam grin. He swears he's turning into a bigger sap for that grin by the minute.

"So, what do I get for winning?" Sam stretches, and Gabriel  _very subtly_ takes a glimpse of the sneaky bit of skin that shows when he does.

"Er..." He comes back to reality. "Well, usually, the winner of a race gets a medal, but unfortunately I don't have one on my person, so will you settle for... Hmm..." He reaches into his pocket. "Two cents and a button?"

Sam huffs out a laugh. "I'll let you keep it, thanks."

Gabriel sticks it back into his pocket and smiles. "We could, er..." His brain fizzles out when Sam does another stretch.

Sam looks up at him. "Could..."

Gabriel's eyes snap back up to Sam's face. "We could run around the block a few times? Or maybe, I don't know, do anything but running?"

Sam chuckles. "So, what? The only reason you came with me was to oggle my ass in these shorts?"

Gabriel's mouth goes dry. Sam hadn't noticed, had he? He clears his throat and tries to play it cool. "What? Me? Do something like that?"

"D'you think I'm an idiot, Gabe?" Sam looks at Gabriel seriously, making Gabriel hold his breath. This was not what was supposed to happen, God dammit, now what was he supposed to do?

Gabriel's mind flashes with at least a million possibilities of how he could escape this situation, none without making this even more awkward. "Sammich-"

"Coffee?" Sam fidgets a little and- holy crap, is he nervous?

Gabriel stares at him, mouth agape. "Uh... What?" Arguably not the most coherent thing he could have said.

Sam bites his bottom lip for a moment before muttering out, "uh, I mean, you don't have to-"

"Yeah," Gabriel looks away from him, "sounds good."

Sam doesn't look convinced. And Gabriel can't have that, now can he? Without thinking about it, because let's be honest, he's wanted to do this since the moment he met the guy, Gabriel leans in on his tiptoes and kisses Sam. After a short moment of worry that he screwed this up completely, Sam's kissing him back, and holy hell can that guy  _kiss._ He can't remember the last time he felt this wanted just from a simple kiss. It makes his knees weak.

Gabriel's the first to pull back, cracking a smile. "Does this mean I get to oggle your ass on a much more regular basis?"

Sam breaks out into a surprised laugh before grinning at Gabriel, looking relieved. "If you're lucky."

Gabriel smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. Damn he's lucky.


End file.
